Cameras have evolved in the years past from large complicated devices requiring multiple step developing of pictures, often by a professional, to portable devices that offer film for developing of pictures in corner stores, and most recently to portable, and often micro-sized, devices allowing digital pictures to taken and stored on the camera, computers, and other digital media. Moreover, many cellular phones come equipped with cameras allowing pictures to be snapped, stored on the cellular phone, and uploaded to a remote server (and/or sent to other phones and devices). In this regard, people often have easy access to some sort of image capturing device and a way to get the pictures from the camera to another digital device for versatile viewing and/or sharing thereof.
The evolution of computers and networking technologies from high-cost, low performance data processing systems to low cost, high-performance communication, problem solving, and entertainment systems has provided a cost-effective and time saving means to lessen the burden of performing every day tasks such as correspondence, bill paying, shopping, budgeting information and gathering, etc. For example, a computing system interfaced to the Internet, by way of wire or wireless technology, can provide a user with a channel for nearly instantaneous access to a wealth of information from a repository of web sites and servers located around the world. Such a system, as well, allows a user to not only gather information, but also to provide information to disparate sources.
Shopping is one area of popularity; stores can offer websites that allow users to purchase items in the store and to create wish lists of items for later purchase. One problem with wish lists is that a user is not always aware of items they desire while sitting at the computer shopping at the online retail website. Rather, many users desires are triggered by sight and what they see on a day-to-day basis; additionally, items online can look different, appear different, or inspire different senses than what a person sees in a real-world context. In this context, however, items are not always easily identified as brand and product names are typically not a visible part of the item(s). To this end, wish lists are not always an effective mechanism for truly capturing items that a user may desire as the items may not catch the user's attention in the online digital context.